


Another Type of Service

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Massage, Prostate Massage, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: Hakuryuu's magoi circulation is poor. It's a magi's duty to fix things like that.





	Another Type of Service

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday vile! ty for always supporting my fics and talking about juhaku with me

Hakuryuu’s magoi flow wasn’t as good as it could be. It was probably a side effect from falling into depravity. His rukh’s composition changed, so his magoi had to adjust to it. Normally after a big change like that, it got better with time as their body adjusted. Hakuryuu’s wasn’t. It was getting worse.

The late season wasn’t helping, either. Everyone’s magoi circulation was worse when it got cold.

As a magi, it was Judar’s duty to tell Hakuryuu about it. He’d be stronger with better magoi circulation, and besides, fixing it would be fun.

…Probably. Actually, Judar’s never had to fix it himself. 

He’d gotten stiff and had to have his magoi fixed before, but someone else always did it. That was all those dolls in Al-Thamen were for in the first place: carrying out the orders of the real people in the organization. So they had to fix his magoi when it got slow. They weren’t very good at it, though. Their massages were shitty and they never talked while they did it, even if Judar did. It should’ve been luxurious but always ended up horribly awkward. Well, for Judar. He was pretty sure those old guys didn’t have a concept of ‘awkward.’

Even if his magoi wasn’t messed up, Hakuryuu could stand to spend a night unwinding. Otherwise the creases between his eyes would become permanent. Looks were important for kings, too. Not that Hakuryuu was having any problems in that department. It was just a preventative measure.

Judar waited until sundown to spring the idea on him. He knew Hakuryuu well enough to know that ‘let me give you a massage’ was a lost cause. He had to speak his language. Make it sound _productive._

As soon as Hakuryuu finished checking on his newest round of soldiers - the ones they’d obtained after capturing the palace who were still submitting to Belial’s powers - that was his chance. “Hey, Hakuryuu. Your magoi’s slow.”

Hakuryuu was skilled in magoi manipulation, so he had an idea of his magoi. He had to know it could be _better,_ even if it wasn’t that bad yet. Even so, he looked doubtful.

“Your face is all sweaty from using your metal vessel even though you haven’t done much,” Judar said. “It’s not that Zagan’s easier. Your magoi’s just a little messed up. I can fix it, though.”

“How? Acupuncture?”

“Ugh, no. There’s a better way. No needles necessary!”

“And you know how to do it,” Hakuryuu said flatly, arms crossed. Who did he think Judar was?

“Of course! “I’m a magi, you know. Things like magoi are my specialty.”

Hakuryuu stared like he was waiting for Judar to get bored with his joke and give up or something. When it became apparent that he was serious, he sighed. “Let me wash off first,” Hakuryuu said. “Then you can do it.” 

Score.

Honestly, it _was_ a total lie. Judar has never given a massage before. Just received them. He was sure it was easy, though. Anything a mindless old man could do, he could do too.

While Hakuryuu was bathing, Judar searched his room for oil. He was particular about his skin, and it showed in the dozens of varieties he’d collected. He removed the caps of a couple, comparing their smells. Judar almost always used the same scent for himself. But consistency didn’t really matter if it was Hakuryuu, so it was a good chance to get rid of some of his collection.

By the time he made the trek from his room to Hakuryuu’s, he was already done bathing. Judar waved with a smile, then placed a dish and the bottle of oil on the table beside him.

“Take your clothes off,” Judar said.

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow. He’d already changed his day clothes to a thin robe to sleep in, but that wouldn’t do.

“C’mon, your skin’s too dry to do this through your clothes. Take it all off.”

“Isn’t it fine if it’s just my back?”

“…I guess so.”

Weary as he was, Hakuryuu valued his potential in battle over avoiding a little touching. They were king and magi now. On the same side. So they should act like it. 

He stripped to the waist and sat in one of the room’s chairs. He looked really out of place, hands balled up on his thighs. It wasn’t like they were somewhere he didn’t know. Hakuryuu _slept_ here.

Judar pulled a chair up behind him and stared at his back. Nice muscles. He knew what Hakuryuu’s back looked like - this wasn’t his first time seeing him shirtless, obviously - but there was no harm in taking a minute to appreciate it. Magicians didn’t really get muscles like that without a lot of extra effort. Judar ran a hand along the edge of Hakuryuu’s shoulder blade. It wasn’t boney like his own back.

“You’re here to fix my magoi,” Hakuryuu reminded him.

“Yeah, yeah.”

How did they do this again? If he was remembering it right, the magicians always started with little circles. He wasn’t sure what the point of it was. If it were anyone else, he’d skip it. But Hakuryuu was letting him massage his back. Why do a shitty job? His king should be as comfortable as possible.

Judar focused on the flow of Hakuryuu’s magoi. He could see where it slowed and focused on one of the worst places, the area surrounding his right shoulder.

He wet his fingers with oil and ran them down the defined muscles of his shoulder blade once more. The edge was scarred.

Nowadays Hakuryuu’s scars didn’t look as big. His scars were dead and didn’t grow, unlike the skin around it, and there was only so much the palace’s doctors and court’s purple magicians could do to help. So the edges were frayed and stretched and a little pinched even now. 

Hakuryuu didn’t really react when he ran fingers down the burnt skin, but he managed to tense even more when Judar’s finger reached the edge of the wound. So he couldn’t feel inside the burn at all, huh?

“You’re so tense,” Judar complained as he dipped his fingers in oil once more. “Don’t you _ever_ relax?”

Actually, it was better if he didn’t answer that.

Judar’s eyes wandered from Hakuryuu’s magoi back to his muscles. Magoi followed a similar path anyway, so maybe he’d react more if he just followed those? He was beginning to regret never asking what those old men were doing when they did this for him. He’d always hated having to have it done, even if it sometimes felt good. It was just gross when it was them.

He figured Hakuryuu would rather do it himself, but there was no way he was flexible enough for that. His magoi flow really could be better. So it wasn’t like Judar only offered because he wanted to touch him.

Might have been part of it, though.

“I’m starting to think you have no idea what you’re doing,” Hakuryuu said.

“You’re too tense to get anything done! Lay down or something. I always get it done laying down.”

“Just try to make it quick,” Hakuryuu said. He stood and sighed, and sat on the bed with just as stiff of posture as he’d sat on the chair.

Did he even know what relaxing _was?_

Judar pushed Hakuryuu until he lay on his stomach. Then stared. Everything looked different from the side. “This angle is bad,” he said. He sat on the bed beside him first, but it was hard to get a good angle there, too. Judar settled for sitting on the curve of Hakuryuu’s spine. He could figure this out. It couldn’t be that hard.

“Is this position necessary?”

“It’s easier to get a good angle like this.” Judar poured a thin stream of oil into his palm. It smelled more like bitter medicine than flowers, but he liked to think that lended him credibility in a situation like this. “Your skin’s dry as hell. You’ll thank me later.”

“Don’t be so sure of yourself,” Hakuryuu said. “So far this has just been a waste of time.”

“Man, you’re not patient at all.”

“Like you have any room to talk.”

Judar pushed down hard on Hakuryuu’s mid-back in irritation.

“Mm—”

Oh, he liked that. Judar tried it again and was rewarded with another moan. His irritation vanished in newfound interest.

It was a lot of work, but each sound Hakuryuu tried to hide was a challenge and each sound he failed to hide was a reward. He was finally relaxing under Judar’s hands, if his deep breathing was anything to go by.

Hakuryuu’s relaxed muscles were firm under Judar’s palms, but pressing into them wasn’t impossible. Especially not with those sounds Hakuryuu was making. How could he give up now? The longer he did it, the more he learned about what Hakuryuu liked. If he didn’t push with his full strength, it was too light. The muscles leading up to his neck were more sensitive, though, and he reacted with a breathy sigh even if he only used a couple fingers.

Why did he never think of doing this before? It was kinda fun. His magoi flow was improving, too, so he couldn’t complain about it being a waste of time anymore.

Hakuryuu’s sighs, his relaxed posture, the wet hair sticking to his neck. Judar never got to see him like this. He gulped. Anyone would get a little turned on sitting on top of him and listening to him moan, right? Hakuryuu was Judar’s ideal king at this point, and he wasn’t half bad to look at. Not even one percent bad to look at. If Judar had to give him a score, he’d be pretty close to one hundred. He’d lose a couple points for being so uptight, though.

Judar worked at the knots in his magoi flow and muscles for a few minutes, finding a rhythm in Hakuryuu’s breathing. Hakuryuu didn’t relax like this very often. Pleasing as it was, the same motions were getting boring. His hands were getting sore. He wanted to try something new.

“Hey, Hakuryuu.”

“What?”

“I can make you feel even better.”

Hakuryuu didn’t respond, but his dark rukh flicked in interest. Honest rukh would be a curse if he were a magician, but as he was, he was blissfully ignorant of it.

Judar dragged his palms down Hakuryuu’s back. His skin was feeling a lot better; it wasn’t so dry now that he’d poured oil all over it and worked it in over and over.

He lowered himself to just above Hakuryuu’s ear. “I’m your magi,” Judar said quietly. “We exist to give to our king. So it’s natural to want to make you feel good…”

“…What exactly are you proposing?”

“Oh, you want me to do it?”

“I want you to explain.”

Judar pretended to think for a second as he pressed into the final knot in Hakuryuu’s back. “I wanna finger you.”

“You _what?_ ”

“Let me finger you,” Judar repeated. “It’ll feel good. Besides, it’s still a massage?”

“…You are so weird.” He sounded like he expected something like this. They really were on the same wavelength.

“You’re my king. Can’t I make you feel good?”

Hakuryuu’s rukh sparked in embarrassment. “I don’t think that has anything to do with my magoi.”

“Uh… not really,” Judar admitted. “But your magoi flow will probably be better overall if you aren’t frustrated.” 

“You’re making that up.”

“Am not. Just because no one’s proved it doesn’t mean it’s not true. I’m a magi. I just know these things.”

Hakuryuu turned, back to the bed, without putting the robe back on right. Judar’s eyes strayed to his waist.

So Judar wasn’t the only one who’d gotten into it. 

They’ve had sex before, a couple times. Not enough times. Judar’s let Hakuryuu penetrate him before but there’s not much that Hakuryuu has let him do in return. Suck him off, sure. But that was about it. “Let me finger you,” Judar said again.

“…Fine,” Hakuryuu finally said. “How do I…?”

“Get on your stomach again,” Judar said. “That’s probably easiest.”

Once he was on his stomach, Judar tugged his hips up. Getting his robe off was easy - it was barely on in the first place from all the massaging he’d been doing.

…If he had permission to stick a finger up his ass, that meant he could kiss him too, right?

Right.

Judar pressed his lips to Hakuryuu’s spine, breathing in the sweet smell of oil. He’d made a good choice. It went well with Hakuryuu’s soap. But it was bitter once it got in his mouth.

“That stuff’s strong,” Judar complained. Even though Hakuryuu couldn’t see it, he stuck his tongue out.

“I could have told you that.”

“Your skin’s dry here, too,” Judar said. He dipped his fingers in oil again and wet Hakuryuu’s thighs and ass. The oil lamp flicked out of the corner of his eye, and that was all it took to make Hakuryuu jump.

“Relax, Hakuryuu. Like you were earlier.”

“Easy for you to say,” he mumbled.

“You were relaxed enough to agree to it,” Judar said. He ran his other hand down Hakuryuu’s thigh, then back up it. “Maybe touching you will help?”

Without waiting for a response, he circled his fingers around Hakuryuu’s cock. He’d been hearing lots of noises from Hakuryuu today, but the one he made when Judar’s fingers stroked him was a little different. Judar moved his hand towards the tip, then back again. He wasn’t trying to make him forget his objective or anything. Just get him relaxed. He pushed his finger against Hakuryuu’s entrance, rubbing the outside.

“Does that feel good?” Judar asked. He didn’t expect an answer. He just liked to talk. It filled the silence.

Hakuryuu was finally starting to relax again, judging by his rukh. His entrance and Judar’s finger both were slick enough with oil to try.

“I’m gonna put it in,” Judar said.

“…Stop talking.”

Judar laughed. Hakuryuu said that every time. He never really meant it, though. He was just embarrassed. He curled his finger up and down a couple times before finding it. Hakuryuu gasped when he pressed on it.

“See? I _told_ you it’d feel good.”

He was getting uncomfortably hard listening to Hakuryuu. He was starting to move to Judar’s tempo, bucking into Judar’s hand even when he tried to steady himself. When he moved towards Judar, the motion caused him to graze against Hakuryuu’s bare thighs.

Between fingering him and stroking his cock, it didn’t take long for Hakuryuu to tense up and finish. He tried too hard to catch his breath and regain his composure. Who did he think he was convincing? Judar didn’t care in the first place.

“…Sit down,” Hakuryuu said. “On the edge of the bed. And take your pants off.”

Finally. Judar did as he said and waited. Hakuryuu brought himself to the floor. He held Judar’s cock with one hand and lowed his mouth over it, swirling his tongue as soon as it touched his tip.

Judar gritted his teeth and resisted the urge to grab Hakuryuu’s hair and pull him down - he’d gotten mad about that last time.

Hakuryuu didn’t like to be told what to do, and tugging on his head to make him go faster was included in that. He could be rough, without a doubt; he almost always was. So it wasn’t that he was against it.

Hakuryuu was just stubborn. He liked to do things his way, and their sex life was probably better for it. Any complaints Judar had (on the off chance he had any) could wait until afterwards. That was how he wanted things in bed. Who was Judar to tell him no?

He moaned his encouragement when Hakuryuu picked up the pace and curled his toes against Hakuryuu’s back when he came.

This was how a magi and king ought to be. Sure, it was give-and-take. But it was also the squeeze Hakuryuu gave his hand before he stood.

“Your magoi’s better now, see?” Judar said.

“It is, isn’t it? I’m surprised you managed that,” Hakuryuu said as he donned a new robe.

“…Hey! It was my first try!”

Hakuryuu smiled. “I suppose I should thank you. I’ll have a bath started for you.”

Judar watched him go before flopping back on Hakuryuu’s oil-stained sheets, a little giddy. He kinda wanted to mess his magoi up again just to do that again. Maybe Hakuryuu would even let him do it if he just asked. They were starting to have that kind of relationship, weren’t they?

Having a king of his own really was the best.


End file.
